Et pendant ce temps, à la surface
by Lolyta Arlert
Summary: Frisk à fait le choix de chuter du Mont Ebott. Mais qu'a-t-elle laissé derrière elle ?


Quelque part sur Terre, une enfant avait disparu. Sans laisser de trace à personne. Enfin, des traces il y en avait forcément, mais aucune personne de son entourage ne pouvait les déchiffrer. Ses parents pensaient connaitre leur enfant par cœur. Sa mère pensait avoir un 6 ème sens maternelle, sentir quand sa fille allait mal. Elle était donc persuadée que Frisk avait été kidnapper, en danger et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Elle préférait se voiler la face. Pour elle, c'était moins douloureux de penser que sa fille avait été enlever que de culpabiliser et admettre qu'elle ne connaissait pas son enfant aussi bien qu'elle le pensait.

Pour son père, c'était la même chose. Ne pas avoir sauvée sa fille d'un danger, cet échec dans son rôle de père était plus difficile et douloureux à admettre que la disparition de Frisk elle-même. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il était un mauvais père. Il voulait retrouver son enfant coûte que coûte. Il disait à tout le monde qu'il la retrouverait. Car s'il l'a retrouvait lui-même, il aurait de nouveau une image de père non seulement respectable mais héroïque. Il devait sauver son enfant avant que son ravisseur lui fasse du mal.

Car ils étaient de si bons parents. L'enlèvement était la seule option possible. Jamais leur petite Frisk n'aurait fuguée. Elle est tellement aimée et choyée par sa famille.

Cette petite fille avait des amis aussi. Certains disaient s'inquiéter, d'autre la recherchaient activement partout. Parmi ses amis, quelques personnes étaient optimistes et disaient qu'elle allaient forcément réapparaître. Soit ces personnes ne voulaient pas transmettre leur inquiétude, soit elles minimisaient le problème. Frisk ne leur était peut-être pas indispensable. Sa présence ne leur manquaient peut-être pas.

Mais elle avait d'autres amis qui cherchaient sa présence. Son amitié. qui montraient leurs attachement. Qui avaient peur de ne plus jamais la revoir, craignaient le pire des scénarios. Ces amis là n'avaient pas envie de la pleurer, de souffrir. Ils avaient besoin d'elle. Frisk était amusante et c'était une personne de confiance. Si elle disparaissait définitivement, ils allaient devoir retrouver une personne comme elle, quelqu'un d'amusant et qui saurait leur faire oublier leur précédente amie. Car après tout, personne n'est unique.

La disparition de Frisk ne laissait personne indifférent dans son entourage. Et tout le monde se demandait où elle se trouvait. Qui s'en était pris à elle.

Car pour tout le monde, s'était une évidence. Frisk n'aurait pas pu vouloir disparaître d'elle-même. Après-tout, elle avait tout pour être heureuse.

Seulement, Frisk avait décidée de s'en aller. Lassée de se poser des question, lassée de devoir demander de l'affection à laquelle elle ne croyait pas, elle avait pris la décision de tout laisser derrière elle.

Ses doutes, ses craintes, ce qu'il restait de ses espoirs. Maintenant qu'elle avait chuté, tout ça était au dessus d'elle.

 _Bonjour, ou bonsoir!_

 _Voilà un deuxième texte inspiré par Undertale, je pensais à ce magnifique jeu et repensais à la chute de Frisk et ce qui aurait pu en être la raison. Et là j'ai penser à la vie que Frisk avait pu avoir avant de tomber dans l'Outremonde. Comment avait réagi ses parents, ses amis à sa disparition? D'où le titre! ^^ Bon c'est un texte très court, très évasif, désolée ce n'est pas non plus très gai et pas très optimiste mais pour moi Frisk est tombée par choix dans l'Outremonde, dans le but de disparaître ^^' Enfin voilààààà désolée si ce style de texte ne vous plaît pas (format court, pas détaillé) ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de poster ce genre d'écrit mais bon, comme ça au moins je poste de tout ! Ça me change un peu car d'habitude j'ai tendance à poster des choses assez longue, enfin dépassant au moins mille mot ! XD Enfiiiiiiiiin bref ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et comme d'habitude si vous avez des conseils à me donner, donnez-les moi ! * o * S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe je suis désolée, je suis vraiment pas une pro dans ce domaine, il y a des fautes que je ne vois pas malheureusement et j'en suis désolée, je sais que c'est génant ! T.T_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! =D_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


End file.
